Une rencontre étrange
by Silver no Yoko
Summary: Two-shot. Je n'en dit pas plus mais je vous garantis que l'histoire en vaut la peine. Prenez 10 minutes de votre temps pour la lire. Je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Depuis ce matin, au grand dam de ses amis, James ne voulait voir personne. À certains moments, il était furieux et cassait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Mais la majeure partie du temps, il était prostré sur son lit, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Pendant un court moment de lucidité, alors qu'il était étendu sur le dos, il réfléchit.

_« Bon dieu, je suis pitoyable… mais j'en peux plus!!! Ça ne peut plus durer! »_ se dit-il tout bas, en grommelant, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Personne ne le comprenait, surtout pas ses camarades de dortoirs. Il était populaire et jouait bien le rôle qu'on attendait de lui. Il affichait toujours un sourire de convenance, comme à son habitude et insultait chaque serpentard qui osait croiser son chemin. Son attitude envers eux, lui avait valu de perdre beaucoup de points pour sa maison, mais il n'en avait cure. C'était la seule chose qui lui faisait encore apprécier la vie. Cette vie misérable…

Il faisait ça depuis longtemps, mais maintenant, il ne lui restait que quelques jours à tenir encore avant de quitter cette école. Ça n'avait donc plus d'importance. Ensuite il retournerait chez ses parents, bien sûr. Mais il n'osait pas vraiment parler avec eux. Ils étaient si…si différents. Cependant, ce maudit tiraillement ne cessait de le faire souffrir. James regrettait profondément sa conduite, et avait l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas ses amis qui allaient l'aider à aller mieux.

Écœuré de rester à l'intérieur, il prit son balai, cadeau de son père, et alla faire un tour à l'extérieur. À peine la porte de son dortoir ouverte, il vit une ombre brune lui sauter dessus en criant.

-Jamie!!! Je suis trop contente de te voir!!

Sans réaction, le jeune homme de 17 ans, regarda la fille pendue à son cou. Rebecca était une très jolie étudiante brune avec de beaux yeux noirs, l'une des plus belles de l'école. Elle ne cessait de lui tourner autour depuis la troisième année à Poudlard. Elle était mince et délicate, comme une rose. Une rose avec des épines, car elle pouvait se montrer très cruelle avec les plus jeunes. Oh bien sûr, jamais lorsqu'il était dans les parages, mais tout le monde le lui avait dit. Pris d'une soudaine vague de fureur devant l'hypocrisie de la jeune fille, il la repoussa violemment.

-James!! minauda-t-elle, effrayée de sa réaction.

-Dégage je ne veux pas te voir!!! Tu me dégoûtes!!! cria-t-il.

Lui qui croyait que personne ne ferait attention à cette dispute, il en fut pour ses frais. Un silence de mort, accompagna la déclaration du prince des griffons envers la coqueluche de leur année. Les élèves étaient divisés entre leur deux représentants. Pour qui devaient-ils prendre parti? Un de ses amis de classe, s'approcha et vint lui donner une claque dans le dos.

-Eh ben mon vieux, ça c'était quelque chose!!! Tu l'as pas manquée! Elle le méritait, cette chieuse.

Après cette démonstration, tous virent le féliciter pour avoir réagit, alors que quelques filles tentèrent de consoler Rebecca en le foudroyant du regard. James, lui, cherchait une porte de sortie. Puis, après quelques minutes, il parvint à s'échapper de cette pièce étouffante pour aller vers la grande porte.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se dirigea, non pas vers le stade de Quidditch, mais plutôt vers la forêt interdite.

OOooOO

Après un moment de marche, il arriva à l'enclos des sombrals. Il pouvait les voir depuis sa rentrée scolaire. En fait, c'était plutôt depuis la mort de sa mère quand il avait 10 ans. Elle avait péri dans un affrontement contre les mangemorts. Son père s'était remarié et il adorait ses deux parents. Ils étaient vraiment sympas, lui laissant pleine liberté de ses actes. Il s'installa sur un tronc d'arbre et regarda les étranges chevaux se nourrir. Il les contempla un bon moment, enviant leur tranquillité. Comme il doit être facile d'être un sombral.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement, baguette à la main.

Une jeune femme apparut sous la lumière lunaire, qui apparaissait dans la clairière. Elle sortait de la forêt, telle un fantôme. James paniqua. Mais après un coup d'œil, il vit que la femme était tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. De longs cheveux blonds emmêlés flottaient dans son dos. Elle était habillée d'une veste rouge, par-dessus un t-shirt bleu pâle et portait des pantalons trois quart jaunes. Elle n'avait qu'un soulier pour ses pieds.

_« Bon sang, elle est dingue! Il fait presque moins quinze degrés ici!!! » _

-Fout le camp, je ne veux voir personne, lui dit-il avec hargne.

-Tu n'es pas très gentil, James Potter… pas comme ta mère…dit-elle en s'asseyant. Et puis, c'est toi l'intrus ici…mais ça ne me dérange pas, tu peux rester.

Sa voix fluette et aérienne semblait sortir tout droit d'un rêve. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas toute sa tête. Mais ces détails n'empêchèrent pas le jeune James de répliquer durement :

-Ne me parlez pas de ma mère!!! Ça ne vous regarde pas! cracha-t-il, ne voulant pas aborder ce sujet déclaré tabou pour ses amis. Et comment me connaissez-vous?

-Aurais-je touché un point sensible? questionna la femme, la tête penchée sur le côté. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue… mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas changée. Comment va-t-elle?

-Elle est morte!!! hurla James, incapable de se retenir, ne voulant pas en parler. Et vous ne m'avez pas répondu!!!

-Ah alors tu es comme moi? Tu n'as plus de maman. La mienne aussi est morte quand j'étais jeune. continua-t-elle en regardant le ciel. Pourtant cela ne m'empêche pas de lui parler. Je faisais pareil avec ta mère… mais voilà longtemps que je ne lui ai plus parlé.

Elle prit une inspiration et sans baisser la tête elle ajouta :

-Les étoiles sont belles non? Elles nous font paraître tout petits.

Il ne put répliquer, abasourdi. Qui était-elle? On aurait dit une folle. Parler avec les morts!! Non mais et puis quoi encore!! Mais, étrangement, cela le faisait rire. Il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait si bien ici, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Petit à petit, sa réticence le quitta. Il lui raconta ses problèmes, sachant qu'elle irait les répéter. Après tout, elle n'avait plus toute sa tête non? Donc personne ne la croirait. Il lui expliqua comment il n'avait aucun ami digne de confiance, tous étant des hypocrites, chacun voulant le côtoyer parce que ses parents étaient célèbres, jamais pour lui-même, comment il vivait sans sa mère qui l'avait abandonné en mourant et combien c'était difficile de vivre sans elle car ils étaient très proches.

Elle le regardait sans l'interrompre. Parfois il avait l'impression qu'elle était dans la lune mais jamais il ne s'arrêta. Et pour la première fois, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'écouter, sans le juger ou le critiquer.

-Eh bien James Potter…on peut dire que tu te compliques la vie… rit-elle.

Il la toisa comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Elle osait dire qu'il était compliqué!! Elle ne s'était pas vue?

-Explique-moi. ricana-t-il, ne voulant pas la croire, bien que son cœur l'ait admis.

-Eh bien, pour tes amis…si tous les griffondor sont méchants, pourquoi ne va tu pas voir ailleurs? Je parie que tu n'as pas pris le temps de les connaître non?

Incrédule, il lui lança un regard sceptique. Ne connaissait-elle pas la rivalité entre les différentes maisons? Depuis l'ascension du Lord Noir, c'était chacun pour soi. Plus personne ne se faisait confiance. Et il avait une réputation à tenir!! Mais une part de lui, donnait raison à la jeune femme.

Puis il se sentit coupable…il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Dès son arrivée, on l'avait conditionné à croire que les serpentards étaient mauvais, les serdaigles de petits prétentieux aux fesses serrées et les poufsouffles, des têtes de turc, dont tout le monde peut rire car ils sont très naïfs. Il s'était comporté en salaud, et avait écarté des gens qui auraient pu devenir de vrais amis.

Pourtant, ses parents lui avaient appris la tolérance lorsqu'il était jeune. Mais il était tellement content d'être accepté par une bande de griffondors plus âgés à son arrivée, qu'il s'était laissé emporter.

Au début, il avait trop honte pour l'avouer à quiconque et il ne voulait surtout pas se mettre ses amis à dos, et par après, il s'était habitué à sa condition et c'était devenu un automatisme. Il les avait attirés comme des mouches, à cause de la réputation de ses parents. Mais chacun riait dans son dos. Il l'avait appris en surprenant des conversations entre ses soi-disant amis.

_Flashback :_

_-Tu as vu Potter?_

_-Non et je m'en fous… il est trop manipulable, c'est plus drôle, il est complètement à notre botte. Un vrai pantin. Je me demande pourquoi on reste encore avec ce taré. Il ressemble à un poufsouffle, à croire tout ce qu'on dit et à nous imiter. _

_-On reste parce que cela peut servir, si on a besoin d'un coup de pouce plus tard…ses parents ont des contacts partout…Et en plus, il a de la répartie et un sacré caractère ce gosse._

_Bla bla bla_

-…père ne rejetait personne à l'époque. Il fut l'un de mes premiers amis avec ta mère.

James sortit de ses pensées. Il assimila les informations sous le choc. L'énergumène était une amie de son père!!! Et de sa mère aussi!! Comment ont-ils pu s'abaisser à côtoyer une fille de ce genre à l'école?

-Comment ça se peut? Ils étaient les vedettes de leur groupe. Et toi…

-Moi j'étais la petite aux lubies. Tous riaient de moi, mais ils ont été les premiers à me défendre. Ensuite, plusieurs se sont joints à eux. C'est ainsi que j'ai connu mon époux.

Elle arrêta de parler, perdue dans ses pensées, prise de nostalgie. Une larme apparut sur sa joue. Mais elle se frappa violemment le visage et sourit de nouveau.

-Allons, il n'aimerait pas que je le pleure. Il est au ciel, m'attendant.

Un sanglot la secoua, mais elle le réprima et sourit, le visage tourné vers la voûté étoilée.

-Il aimait tellement me voir sourire. Il me le disait constamment. murmura-t-elle.

James la regarda avec pitié. Elle aussi avait eu une vie difficile. Il compatissait et appréciait de plus en plus sa présence. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le comprendre, puisque les deux avaient perdus des êtres chers mais tentaient de cacher leur peine. Il fit alors un geste qui le surprit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Maman disait toujours de ne pas refouler nos larmes…que ça faisait du bien de pleurer..

Il ne su pas pourquoi, mais cela fit rire l'inconnue. Elle hoqueta.

-Ta mère n'a jamais pleuré de sa vie. Sauf une fois…

-Quand? James était intrigué. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa mère pleurer, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait.

- La seule fois où je l'ai vue pleurer, c'est à ta naissance. Et c'était de joie. Elle était forte et savait se tirer de toutes les situations avec un sourire. Tu lui ressemble tellement… Toi aussi possède cette force. Tu dois juste la laisser s'exprimer.

La blonde lui sourit doucement, son regard bleu donnant l'impression de lire les âmes, passant au travers du corps. L'adolescent se sentit bizarre. Elle lui rappelait sa mère en un sens, mais il ignorait comment. Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement. La nuit défila et le soleil commença à illuminer le ciel.

James regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était presque l'heure d'aller en classe. Il avait passé la nuit dehors, mais ne regrettait rien. Il se leva et se retourna.

-Je dois y aller...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle était partie. Elle était partie au moment où il allait lui demander son nom. À sa place, il ne restait qu'une petite boîte emballée, marquée:

_Pour ton père. Il saura ce que c'est et ça vaut tous les mots de la terre. _

James revint au château. À peine arrivé à la tour des griffons, il fut accosté par ses camarades de dortoir qui voulaient savoir où il avait passé la nuit.

-Euhh...

-Allez Jamie, dis-nous où tu étais. On s'est fait un sang d'encre, tu sais. dit un adolescent appuyé sur le mur. C'était un membre de sa "bande".

James s'approcha de lui rapidementet lui donna un coup de poing au visage.

-C'est pas tes affaires Patterson. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie!! cria-t-il, prenant son courage de rouge et or à deux mains. -Et tu sauras que le gamin qui t'imitais et qui te tapait sur les nerfs, eh bien il a disparut. Alors gare à tes fesses et surtout ne t'avise plus de m'approcher c'est clair?

Sur ce coup de théâtre, il sortit dignement de la salle commune, allant vers la Grande Salle. Arrivé aux portes, il ne se dirigea pas vers sa table de maison mais plutôt vers celle des serpentards. Il se dirigea vers un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés du nom de Nott, qui était un brillant élève dans les cours de sortilèges, comme lui. Ils avaient eu des différents assez sérieux par le passé, mais James était prêt à tout pour corriger son comportement.

-Je peux m'asseoir?

Sans voix, l'autre acquiesça, se demandant si son adversaire était rendu cinglé. Et cela parut dans son regard. James prit place à ses côtés et dit:

-Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement des dernières années. J'ai été odieux avec tous ceux de ta maison et je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Va te faire foutre Potter. Si c'est encore une de tes blagues va-t-en! persifla l'adolescent.

-Non c'en est pas une. avoua James, penaud. J'ai foutu une baffe à un gars de ma bande et ai décidé de venir à cette table de mon propre gré.

-Les griffys t'emmerdaient? Où tu te sers de nous comme bouche-trous? demanda Nott, incertain.

-Première réponse exacte. Je me suis laissé tirer par le bout du nez. J'ai vraiment raté mon coup. Alors on fait la paix? dit James en lui tendant la main. L'autre la saisit vigoureusement

-Ouais, mais je crois que je vais te prendre à l'essai. Et faudra que tu te fasses pardonner de tous les serpents. Il y en a à qui tu as fait beaucoup de tort aussi.

-Bien sûr!

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais? Nott le regardait un sourcil relevé.

-Oui. Et si tu me parlais de comment tu réussis à faire des sortilèges aussi étranges et cool que ceux que tu exécutes en classe.

-Je te montrerai si tu veux. répondit le brun foncé, avec un grand sourire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sur le quai de la gare 9 3/4, deux hommes attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée du train avec les autres. L'un était brun, avec les cheveux en épis indomptables, avec des yeux verts émeraude étincelants et était plutôt grand tandis que l'autre semblait être son parfait opposé, petit avec des cheveux blonds soyeux et de superbes yeux gris clair. Ils se tenaient côte à côte et discutaient tranquillement. Le train arriva dans un sifflet.

-Tu crois que James va bien? Il m'avait l'air déprimé à Noël...

-En tout cas, il ne l'est plus, regarde!

Le brun se tourna vers les portières et vit son fils en sortir riant aux éclats avec un jeune homme qui lui semblait familier. Quand il les aperçut, James se jeta en bas et courut vers ses pères. Car oui, le célèbre Harry Potter s'était remarié avec son ancienne Némésis, Draco Malefoy.

-Papas!!

-James Potter-Malefoy, alors comment s'est passée ton année? demanda Draco en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, sous le regard attendri de son époux. Il les regardait aller, lui son amour de longtemps et l'autre, son fils, qui ressemblait tant à sa mère, avec de beaux yeux bruns et quelques reflets roux dans les cheveux. Puis Draco nota la présence de l'ami de son fils adoptif et voulut se présenter.

-Bonjour, je suis...

-Je sais qui vous êtes M. Malefoy. dit l'adolescent, tranquillement avec un petit sourire. -Il se trouve que mon père vous connaît bien, même si vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis...disons une éternité.

Ce fut le sourire qui déclencha la mémoire du blond.

-Nott?

-Exact, et voici mon père justement. dit le serpentard en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Draco.

-Théo!

Profitant que son deuxième père parlait avec son ami, James sortit le paquet que l'inconnue lui avait donné.

-Papa, une dame m'a demandé de te remettre ça...

Harry prit le paquet. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Un sourire triste orna son visage lorsqu'il vit ce que contenait la boîte. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Déstabilisé, James alla chercher Draco. Lorsqu'il vit l'état de son amoureux, l'ancien serpentard s'inquiéta.

-Amour que se passe-t-il? demanda le blond.

-Regarde.

Draco regarda aussi et son visage se peignit de la même expression, ramenant de douloureux souvenirs. Harry sortit quatre objets de la boîte. Un pendentif rouge en forme de fleur, une plante séchée, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et une corne bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda James intrigué.

-Luna. murmura Harry.

-Hein?? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

-Le pendentif était celui de ta mère...qu'elle avait donné à Luna Lovegood, une très bonne amie à nous deux, en signe d'un puissant lien. C'était son préféré à l'époque. Les boucles d'oreilles en radis sont le symbole de Luna. Elles les mettaient toujours, ce qui la rendait originale et peu aimée à Poudlard. expliqua Harry.

Il les prit dans ses mains et les glissa tout doucement dans une de ses poches. Il poursuivit.

-La plante est un _Mimbelus Mimbletonia,_ une plante très rare qui ne pousse qu'au Tibet. C'était la plante préférée d'un bon ami, qui se passionnait pour la botanique. Il s'appelait Neville Londubat et c'était un génie dans son domaine. Il est mort lors d'une expédition avec Luna, qui était sa femme.

Son visage se ferma, à la mention de la mort de son ami.

-Et quant à la corne, c'est la raison pour laquelle tous la traitait de folle. Luna ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres. Elle rêvait tout le temps et était bizarre. Mais quand elle parlait et semblait lucide, il fallait souvent l'écouter.

-Je me rappelle que Granger se fâchait souvent contre elle à cause qu'elle croyait en plusieurs créatures mythiques et qui semblaient complètement irréelles. Moi je me moquais souvent d'elle, l'appelant Loufoca, à cause qu'elle affirmait que le Ronflak Cornu existait. C'était son père qui lui avait fait croire cela. Quand j'ai appris à la connaître, j'en suis venu à l'apprécier énormément. C'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur les sentiments que j'avais pour Harry. soupira Draco.

-Et le rapport avec la corne. questionna James.

-C'est une corne de Ronflak que j'ai entre les mains. dit Harry avec un petit sourire. -Luna me l'a si souvent décrite que je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est dans une expédition pour en chercher un que Nev est mort. Ça l'a démolie. Après avoir perdue son père et sa meilleure amie, ta mère, elle perdait Neville. Elle s'est retirée et je ne l'ai jamais revue. Mais dit-moi, où as-tu eu ça? Ce sont probablement ses trésors les plus chers, ses souvenirs de gens disparus.

-C'est elle qui me les a donnés. affirma James, triste d'apprendre que la femme qu'il avait vue, était sa marraine et la meilleure amie de sa mère, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui en parler tous les jours, vantant ses qualités et ses frasques. Il ne l'avait même pas reconnue!

Sur ces mots, Harry et Draco blêmirent. Si Luna se séparait de ses trésors, c'était qu'elle comptait en finir bientôt. Le Survivant se souvint d'un évènement qui s'était produit, au retour de l'expédition mortelle.

_Flashback_

_À Ste-Mangouste:_

_-Luna?_

_-Ginny? _

_-Non c'est Harry. Comment tu vas? _

_Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le fixant de son regard exorbité, couchée sur un lit qui lui donnait un air encore plus pâle que d'habitude._

_-Pas très bien je crois. Les médecins disent que je souffre d'un traumatisme crânien dû à une chute. Ça prouve qu'ils ne connaissent rien. Je sais bien moi ce que j'ai...c'est l'abandonite aigue._

_-... c'est quoi? _

_-C'est quand quelqu'un qu'on aime s'en va loin, sans même nous dire au revoir. À tout jamais. Ça te laisse un gros trou douloureux au milieu de la poitrine. Et elle est aigue, parce que j'en souffre en permanence depuis 5 ans. Je crois qu'on peut en mourir à la longue._

_Elle était sur le point de pleurer. Harry détestait la voir déprimée. Luna, pour lui, signifiait la joie de vivre, le rêve. Mais là, ce n'était plus le cas. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer_

_-Ne dis pas ça...je suis là moi. Et Draco...et James. Tu as encore ta place parmi nous._

_Elle sembla soudain revenir à elle, comme si elle émergeait d'un long sommeil. Un sourire joyeux apparut sur son visage. _

_-C'est vrai. Il y a encore à faire ici. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de Ronflak, et Ne..Neville serait triste de me voir dans cet état. Il voulait tellement que je réussisse. Et j'ai toujours les trésors qu'ils m'ont laissés. J'en prendrai soin et l'heure venue, je les donnerai à quelqu'un que j'estime, et qui aura eut besoin de mon aide une dernière fois. _

_Harry sourit de voir le retour de la vraie Luna. Une infirmière vint le prévenir que les visites étaient terminées. Il lui souhaita Bonne Nuit et allait sortir quand..._

_-Harry..._

_-Oui?_

_-Vérifie s'il n'y a pas de Nargols sous le lit de James. Ginny le faisait toujours pour moi, avant. Sinon, ils vont l'empêcher de dormir. _

_Il éclata de rire et le lui promit._


	2. Chapter 2: suite

Lily se promenait dans le parc près de l'école. La jeune rousse sifflotait un air populaire en marchant vers le lac. Elle voulait réfléchir mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle était heureuse car le garçon qu'elle aimait en secret s'était déclaré à elle. Lily était tellement impatiente de le raconter à sa famille que ses beaux yeux verts brillaient. Mais d'un autre côté, l'adolescente avait peur de leur réaction. Être le bébé de la famille ne l'avantageait pas toujours.

Elle croisa une bande de Serpentard, qui la huèrent violemment. Deux d'entre eux, s'approchèrent, menaçants.

-Alors, on se promène? Lui demanda le chef de bande, un jeune brun aux yeux cruels.

-Va-t-en. ordonna Lily, montrant une confiance et une arrogance de façade.

-Non! Pas avant que tu nous aies expliqué cette histoire qui circule entre toi et Nott. On raconte que tu te serais amourachée de lui. cracha le second. Que vont dire tes parents? ricana-t-il.

Lily pâlit. Qui pouvait le leur avoir dit? C'était trop récent et elle n'avait jamais laissé transparaître ses émotions. Du moins, à sa souvenance.

-Co...comment? bégaya-t-elle.

-Tu croyais qu'il ne le raconterait pas? Pauvre idiote. Nott s'est foutu de toi! C'était un pari entre nous pour savoir s'il pouvait réellement mettre n'importe quelle fille dans son lit. Et toi, tu l'as crue…comme une imbécile. Comment pourrais-t-on aimer une fille comme toi? Tu es moche, bizarre et personne ne veut de toi, excepté probablement ta famille et c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. dit un troisième, particulièrement petit.

Les yeux du garçon la vrillaient, lui transperçant le cœur. Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses grands yeux verts. Comment pouvait-on être aussi méchant? Elle s'effondra au sol.

_« Quelqu'un…à l'aide!! Je…je ne veux pas croire ces mensonges… » supplia-t-elle dans sa tête, espérant qu'une personne capterait son message silencieux._

-Oh, regarde vieux, je crois qu'on la fait pleurer. rit un des membres du groupe.

-Non sans blague!!! Pauvre puce, on a été dur avec elle non? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. –Ah et voici venir la finale. Nott tu peux venir? Dit le leader en apercevant le serpentard au loin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? rétorqua l'étudiant qui se promenait et se rapprochait.

-Dis à cette sotte, combien tu t'es moqué d'elle. répliqua-t-il en pointant l'adolescente prostrée au sol.

Nott baissa les yeux, voyant l'être figé et tremblant qu'il n'avait pas aperçu en arrivant. Son cœur s'accéléra violemment.

_« Lily !! Qu'ont-ils dit pour te mettre dans cet état? Ma Lily! Non ce n'est pas possible!! » _

-Alors…j'attends Nott. Ne me fait pas perdre patience. Dis-lui à cette traînée que tout n'était qu'une farce. réclama le chef des Serpentard.

L'adolescent peinait à regarder la jeune fille qui se tenait à ses pieds, larmoyante et le suppliant du regard de mettre fin à cette torture. Il était déchiré. D'un côté, se mettre sa maison à dos, ainsi que ses parents pour l'amour d'une jeune fille qui passait pour la plus bizarre de Poudlard et de l'autre, cette même jeune fille dont le regard embrase ses sens et dont le rire le fait planer.

-C'est vrai. Tout n'était qu'un pari stupide. lança-t-il piteusement en la regardant. Sa nature de Serpentard avait pris le dessus et il le regretta amèrement en voyant le regard terriblement meurtri de son amour. Amour à qui il venait de se révéler et qu'il trahissait dans la même journée.

S'en fut trop pour Lily. Elle prit toutes les forces qui lui restaient et courut vers la forêt interdite. Elle savait que les garçons ne viendraient pas l'y rejoindre. Les serpentards sont peureux et lâches, tout le monde le savait. Toute à sa course, elle ne vit pas le regard misérable de Nott.

« Il ne m'aime pas…Il ne m'aime pas.. »

Elle se répétait ces mots comme une litanie, ne voulant pas y croire. Ah comme elle aurait voulue que sa mère soit là. Elle savait toujours les mots pour soigner un cœur en peine.

Lily s'arrêta lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle y voyait à peine. La nuit était tombée. Inquiète, l'adolescente tourna sur elle-même. Perdue, elle s'était perdue, tant elle était prise dans ses pensées. Les bruits l'entouraient, donnant un aspect effrayant à la forêt. Mais bizarrement, Lily n'avait pas peur. Elle s'installa au pied d'un arbre et se prépara mentalement à une longue nuit blanche. Sa main se glissa dans son chandail de laine et en ressortit une petite chaîne.

-Maman, donne-moi la force…. Si tu m'entends, je voudrais qu'on m'explique pourquoi j'ai mal? Pourquoi papa ou toi n'êtes pas là pour me réconforter comme avant? Je voudrais tant…

-Il est étrange d'entendre une voix familière ici. dit une voix fluette. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'entend ma belle. On dit qu'une mère sait toujours quand son enfant à besoin d'elle.

Un fantôme était apparut devant Lily. Grande, les cheveux blonds et de beaux yeux bleus, elle contemplait la jeune fille d'un regard curieux, qui lui donnait l'air loufoque. En y prêtant plus attention, Lily s'aperçût que ce n'était pas un esprit mais une personne réelle.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda l'adolescente, fascinée.

L'aura dégagée par la femme ressemblait tant à la sienne. Elle la dévisagea et fut frappée par un détail qui lui ramena en mémoire un évènement vécu par James, son grand frère.

- Tata Luna?

-Bonsoir ma Lily-jolie. Comment tu vas, princesse? As-tu toujours peur des énormus à Babille? demanda Luna, de sa voix rêveuse et aérienne.

Lily sourit aux questions de sa « tante ». Si on la considérait comme bizarre à cause de sa capacité à voir les auras, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec sa tante de cœur.

-Je vais mal, mais je n'ai plus peur des énormus à babille. répondit Lily, cachant tant bien que mal sa tristesse.

Elle était heureuse de voir celle qu'elle prenait pour modèle depuis tant d'années mais cela n'empêchait pas son cœur de saigner pour la trahison de Nott. Il était le premier à l'accepter avec son étrange pouvoir. Car les autres la rejetait, surtout lorsqu'ils l'entendaient décrire la couleur de leur âme. Ils en avaient peur.

-Ah…eh bien c'est dommage. Mais je crois que ce qui t'amène ici est d'un autre sujet. Que s'est-il passé, petite fleur?

Lily éclata en sanglots devant tant de sollicitude. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle se faisait charrier par ses camarades et les autres. Son frère James ne lui venait pas en aide, bien trop occupé par ses propres problèmes avec ses amis pour voir les malheurs de sa jeune sœur. Et Albus, c'était pareil, toujours à traîner avec sa bande d'amis, à faire les quatre cent coups. Et elle, restait seule parce que ses frères étaient trop aveugles pour s'apercevoir de son mal-être.

-Allons, vide-toi de toute cette eau. Si tu ne la rejette pas, tu vas finir par te noyer dedans. dit sa tante en prenant place à ses côtés. -Et si tu me racontais?

-C'est Nathan…Nathan Nott. Il m'a embrassé et juré qu'il m'aimait et tout..tout..tout à l'heure, il a dit que c'était qu'une fa..fa..farce. Mais moi je l'aimeeeeuuuu!!! hoqueta la jeune Lily, enserrée dans les bras de sa protectrice et consciente du tableau pitoyable qu'elle devait montrer.

-Allons, je suis sûre qu'il ne le pensait pas. dit Luna pour la réconforter. –Souvent, les garçons ne disent pas la vérité, par fierté ou orgueil. Cela a causé beaucoup de tort à des gens qui vivent autour de toi. Les malentendus sont fréquents mais il faut apprendre à faire confiance.

Lily la regarda, ébahie. Sa voix exprimait tellement d'assurance en disant ces mots! Voilà pourquoi, elle vénérait sa tante. Elle paraissait si lunatique et étrange qu'on se moquait d'elle constamment. Mais elle n'en a jamais fait grand cas et souvent, ses paroles étaient remplies de sagesse pour ceux qui prenaient le temps de l'écouter.

-Tiens, je vois que tu portes mon pendentif. dit Luna, repartie aussitôt dans sa bulle.

-Oui, lorsque tu l'as donné à mon père l'an passé, il était très triste. Il croyait que tu voulais en finir.

-Je sais…moi aussi j'y ai cru. Mais une fois, en passant près de Poudlard, une plainte m'a retenue. Un si beau cri. Il m'a captivée. Il me rappelait le son que faisaient les étoiles en tombant du ciel. Les signes, même si je n'ai jamais apprécié la divination, ne trompaient pas. Je devais rester.

Toute cette certitude, tout cet aplomb, Lily n'en revenait pas. Où était passée sa tante si rêveuse, si enjouée.

-Ce qui est triste…vois-tu, c'est que je ne voulais pas rester. Neville m'attend, ainsi que ta mère et j'avais grand hâte de les rejoindre. Mais tu m'as retenue ici. Eh oui Lily! C'est toi que j'ai entendu.

-Si tu n'avais pas été là, je crois qu'alors nous aurions été deux à monter contempler la terre vue du ciel. Comme si nous volions sur des Héliopathes. avoua doucement Lily en souriant, les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi te soucies-tu des autres? Pourquoi te laisser blesser par leurs paroles? questionna Luna, triste de voir son petit rayon de soleil en être rendu à ce point.

-Je l'ignore. Probablement que j'aimerais être reconnue, être appréciée au fond de moi-même comme James, mais comme je n'y arrive pas, à cause que je suis différente, leurs remarques me blessent. Je me laisse faire. Je veux des amis, mais pas des amis qui me craignent ou sont avec moi juste parce que je suis la fille du Survivant.

-Alors promène-toi en gambadant, sans souliers dans les corridors. Tu verras, c'est fantastique pour oublier tes tracas. dit Luna. -Je le faisais constamment avant de rencontrer tes parents. Et lorsqu'on te critique, sourit. Car lorsqu'on sourit, personne ne sait ce qui nous passe par la tête. Et ils deviennent très curieux tout d'un coup. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Cela me faisait rire de les voir me suivre pour savoir ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Lily éclata de rire devant l'image qui se dessinait dans son esprit. Sa tante gambadant, suivie par une foule de gens qui semblent déconcertés. Luna poursuivit.

-Sois forte princesse. Prends de beaux souvenirs, ce qui te rend heureuse, et cache-les dans ton cœur. Ils illumineront tes journées et personne n'arrivera à t'enlever ça.

L'adolescente acquiesça en baillant. La nuit achevait. Luna se déplaça pour l'installer confortablement et la jeune fille s'endormit, bercée par la respiration de sa tante un peu loufoque.

-Dors, je veille sur toi. Aucun nargol ne viendra t'embêter, ma jolie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au réveil, Lily se sentit en pleine forme, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle se souvint de cette nuit spéciale et regarda autour d'elle. Plus une seule trace de sa tante Luna. La jeune fille l'appela mais sans succès. Seul l'écho lui répondit.

-Tante Lunaaa…Lily!! -Tante Lunaaa! Lilyyy…

_« Hein? J'ai des hallucinations auditives moi!!»_ pensa Lily. Elle était certaine d'avoir entendu son nom crié.

Un mouvement attira son regard. Nathan sortit de derrière un buisson, les vêtements sales et suivit de James et Albus. En la voyant, les trois s'écrièrent :

-LILY!!!

Ses deux frères se jetèrent dans ses bras, heureux de l'avoir retrouvée. Nott se tenait en arrière et Lily remarqua qu'il arborait un œil au beurre noir très voyant. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

-Que t'est-il arrivé? demanda la rousse d'une voix douce.

Surpris qu'elle ne semble pas lui en vouloir il dit :

-Tes frères. Ils ne m'ont pas raté. Ils avaient entendus la conversation à partir de mon arrivée et ils me sont tombés dessus lorsque je suis entré dans la forêt à ta suite. expliqua Nathan.

-On ne l'a même pas forcé à venir te chercher. Il est venu tout seul. se défendit Albus devant le regard noir de sa sœur.

-On a cru qu'il voulait profiter de sa victoire. Je ne voulais pas croire la scène que j'avais vue, surtout que plusieurs serpentards, Nathan inclus, sont mes amis. dit James, penaud. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir protégé sa sœur.

-Je suis désolé Lily. Je n'ai pas le courage des Griffons et Macnair est une brute. J'ai pensé à moi en premier et je le regrette profondément. s'excusa Nathan. Je ne le referai plus et te défendrai la prochaine fois. Je le jure.

-Ne jure pas!! Surtout en sachant que cela risque de se reproduire. dit doucement Lily. Je te connais Nathan, depuis longtemps que je t'observe. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je serai forte pour deux, et t'aiderai à changer. Mais cela prendra du temps.

-Je veux bien. sourit-il en comprenant qu'elle voulait toujours de lui. Il se promit de tout faire pour conserver les sentiments de la jeune fille.

-Bien, alors si ça ne dérange pas, j'aimerais aller manger. J'ai faim. Et je n'ai pas envie de croiser un Énormus à Babille en chemin, puisque c'est l'heure à laquelle ils chassent.

Nathan et Albus la regardèrent d'un air étrange, ne sachant s'ils devaient la croire ou pas. James, quant à lui, remarqua qu'elle jouait avec le pendentif en forme de rose. Il sourit, comprenant maintenant la raison de l'optimisme de sa sœur. Tante Luna avait encore frappé!

FIN.


End file.
